The present invention pertains to rigid foam compositions and in particular to rigid polyurethane foam compositions and methods for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of moldable energy absorbing rigid polyurethane foam compositions. 2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,754 and 4,664,563 teach the preparation of rigid foams employing alkylene oxide adducts of toluenediamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,822 teaches the preparation of rigid foams with alkylene oxide adducts of toluenediamine mixed with other initiators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,531 teaches the preparation of rigid foams using alkylene oxide adducts of alkanolamines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,807 teaches the preparation of rigid foams employing alkylene oxide adducts of ethylene diamine.